Happy Easter
by JustForFunWhyNot
Summary: When Percy hides Annabeth's blueprints and forces her to be social on Easter, there are two possible outcomes: Several injuries and bloody noses, or a miracle. And Percy's hoping for a miracle. One shot, Percabeth. Please leave feedback, constructive criticism is welcomed! I'm a new author and I really appreciate it. Happy Easter!
"Perseus Jackson! One of these days I am going to kill you." I say, glaring at the smug mastermind behind the "let's put all of Annabeth's blueprints somewhere she can't find them and see what happens" scheme. The answer? I get mad. I start digging under my bed and around my room, behind shelves and in my drawers. I have a ton of work to do, and no matter how adorable my best friend may be, (not saying I have a crush on him, that's preposterous. He is just the best friend I could ever ask for, and just so happens to be as out of my league as it gets) I have to get on it.

"Come on, Easter only comes once a year and you want to spend it working on blueprints?" He asks with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed across his chest.

"Absolutely. We don't even celebrate Easter, Seaweed Brain. It's an over commercialized waste of time!" I yell over my shoulder from the bathroom I am digging through.

"Not even if our friends are all getting together for an _epic Easter egg hunt_ _ **!?**_?" He says dramatically, complete with jazz hands. I can't help but let a smile creep its way onto my face, and I shake my head in defeat. Looking over at his smug little face, I know I can't let him win that easily.

"Maybe," I begin, "I will consider it once I have my blueprints back?" I glance over at Percy and he's giving me the "you've got to be kidding me" look. So he isn't buying that...

"I know you well enough. I'll give you the blueprints because I'm a fantastic friend and you, being a mean friend, will hold up in your room the whole day. We are headed out to Piper's place in half an hour." Percy concludes, and walks out the door. But not before I can hear him say "please let this work". Oh gods, another prank? I don't have it in me today. I just don't.

"Percy!" I scream, "what was that?" Stomping down the hall Percy had gone toward.

He popped out of the pantry holding a bunch of plastic eggs and candy. "Well, you know I can't remember things very well, but I had said something along the lines of "I know you pretty well-"

"After that. You'd said something like 'I hope this works', and if you are pranking me, I will punch you. I don't have it in me lately, okay? So please," I sigh and try to calm down for a second, "take the pranking a little easy for the next few days?" I look up into his eyes and see him looking surprised and confused. Which leads me to the same emotions.

"Trust me, no pranks today. I promise." He brushes my hair out of my face and putting one arm around me and the other full of eggs and such, he guides me to the door. I tense up, not because I don't like it, but because Percy Jackson is putting his arm around me. Unfortunately, I see him trying not to laugh - and any warm and fuzzy feelings I had are gone.

"What are you laughing at?" I huff. Percy just continues to laugh.

"The almighty Wise Girl was wrong!" And that is when I nearly lose it. This guy is going to be the end of me.

" I wasn't wrong." I say, breaking away from him as I lock the door behind us. "I just unjustly assumed something."

"Suuuurre." More stifled laughing.

"Percy!" I yell again, "I am yelling your name way too much today."

"I agree," Percy says, "but you're cute when you're mad." I tense up again. I will not let him get the satisfaction of rendering me speechless.

"Aaaand?" I ask.

"What?" He questions, confused. I roll my eyes.

"I was looking for 'terrifying' or something along those lines, but of well." I smirk and slide into the car. My parents had already left for work, Percy had come early to hide my stuff. Best BFF ever.

Upon arriving, we are greeted with pastel confections, chocolate bunnies, and a house full of vibrantly hued eggs. My friends and I run around like five year olds, shoving them into our buckets, stopping only to crack the confetti ones on each other's head. I am the obvious winner and I hear Jason mutter something to Percy about me cheating. Percy promptly whacks him upside the head. We go on until we are sure none have been left behind, and sit down to a delectable Easter dinner of pizza and fried chicken (because none of us can cook). Leo tells us about being fired from the Fire Department, Piper gets us up to date on celebrity gossip. As 10:00 approaches, I have to interrupt the fun. "Guys, it's getting pretty late, and we do have school tomorrow." I say, and wait for the "Boo! You're such a buzzkill!"s to start. But most sleepily nod in agreement. Everyone gets up from the table, Percy and the guys are quietly chatting in the corner. I walk to the door to get my shoes while I wait. I check my shoes before I leave and see a small yellow egg tucked into it. I laugh, how had I not seen it before? I would have just put it in my bucket, but it's heavier than the others, and jingles. Confused, I open it to find a piece of paper folded up.

"You're the most eggcellent friend anybunny could ask for

You're my favorite person alive

I know I'm annoying, and maybe a bore

But I think of you all of the time.

I kept thinking and planning

Of every way to ask

Skywriting or asking to prom?

But it all seemed cliche

A frivolous task

So my quest for a proposal went on.

But now I realize

I've wasted the time

We could be spending together

With your shimmering smile

Contagious laugh

And eyes like deep cloudy weather.

I can no longer pretend

I like you as a friend

You drive me crazy not even knowing

It's quite possible you already know

I like you

It's quite hard to keep it from showing

So that closes the case

I cannot doubt

That with you, Miss Chase,

I would love to go out.

I understand if you feel different

After all, you're out of my league

But I just have to ask you -

Would you go out with me?"

And with that, the smile makes its way to my face faster than I could process. Percy likes me. I try my best to hide the fact I had seen the beautiful note and I went to get Percy, tucking the note in my pocket.

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Let's go." I tell Percy, and drag him out of Piper's house, yelling my goodbyes.

We walk silently to the car and get in. We drive for about three minutes in comfortable silence.

"Percy?" 

"Yeah?" 

Insert a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"I'd really love to be your girlfriend." I say quietly. The car swerves suddenly and I gasp, and my head bumps into the window. Percy pulls over and looks at me.

"You mean it?" He says, without breaking eye contact. His expression is unreadable. Excited, apprehensive, worried... He's looking at me like I am actually important. And it feels really nice.

"Of course I do. You're hilarious, handsome, the sweetest person I've met, and the only person I know who'd put an egg pun in a proposal. Besides, I've had a crush on you since 6th grade!" I say with a laugh. He laughs too, looking happy and relieved.

"Well, that's not as long as I've liked you, my friend." He adds playfully, nudging me. I smile over at him. And to think I wanted to kill him this morning.

"Well I can just remember you punching Luke in 5th grade because he and I had been playing tetherball together." Glancing over, I see him blushing.

"Well, the kid still hasn't learned his lesson!" He exclaims. I laugh again, for what feels like the millionth time this evening. I love Percy.

"Come on, it's almost 11, we should start driving again." I say, looking at the car clock.

"Why do you need to get home?"

"I need my beauty sleep." I add dramatically

"Well, you're already beautiful." He says. There go the warm and fuzzies again...

"Well if I get 5 hours of sleep I guarantee tomorrow will not be a pretty sight." I say, putting the key into the ignition for him. He groans and whines like a six year old, and I threaten to get out of the car and walk.

"Fine." He says. Starting up the car, he turns on the radio to the good oldies station, so I have no choice but to sing along. Bro this is Van Halen we're talking about. And when Panama comes on, there's no stopping me. Percy eventually joins in and we belt out the notes we shouldn't be trying to, and miraculously survive with out eardrums intact. We pull up to my driveway and I open up my door.

"See you tomorrow, Seaweed Brain." I say to Percy, ruffling up his hair. And before I could overthink any of it -

I kissed him.

Like for real.

And he didn't pull away or anything.

I didn't either.

And we stayed like that for a long time.

and so concludes my first one shot ever! Thanks for reading! Pretty pretty please review and I promise I will thank each reviewer in my next writing piece! Thank you all so much, I am learning the ropes on here and everyone is so nice. Love you all. Happy Easter!


End file.
